superanimalsquadronwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Serpentia
'''Serpentia '''is a giant serpent-like creature that burrows under the ground. She can act very protective over her eggs and is willing to swallow whole anyone who makes her angry or threatens her. She was first encountered by Drago Golgo and was assumed to be a monster from Lord Frederick Wizardheimer, but after the first battle, Princess Iness revealed that she was actually a gentle serpent who was only trying to defend herself. However, The Demon Queen had an interest in using Serpentia to battle the Medievalgers. Upon entering the hole Serpentia had dug to get away from the Medievalgers, the Demon Queen, along with Rack and Jascal, entered the tunnel and came across Serpentia who was sleeping. The Demon Queen then blasted Serpentia in the face, angering her and causing her to swallow the three villains whole, this was however part of the Demon Queen's plan because from inside Serpentia's belly, she, Rack, and Jascal traveled up to her mouth and into her brain and took control over her. When the Medievalgers found out what had happened, they managed to hold her still while Drago Golgo kept her mouth open to allow Sir Vince to go inside and fight the villains out. After the villains retreated, Serpentia made peace with the Medievalgers and they returned her one surviving egg that she accidentally left behind after their first encounter with her, whereas the other three eggs were destroyed. Trivia * She is the first monster of the week to actually be an innocent creature, rather than an actual monster serving the main villain on their own will. * Her backstory is similar to, and was inspired off of Goda from Kyoryu Sentai: Zyuranger, as both are creatures that are treated as the monster of the week, but are actually innocent creatures manipulated by a main villain. ** The difference is that while Goda was normal-sized before being enlarged by Bandora, Serpentia was giant-sized naturally and didn't encounter the Medievalgers at normal size. ** Also unlike Goda, Serpentia survives her battle. * As many monsters of Medievalger are based on bosses from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Serpentia's design is based on Volvagia. * It's quite possible that she only swallows anthros when they attack her to defend herself and that they aren't naturally part of her diet. But it's unknown what her natural diet consists of, since otherwise, she leaves anthros alone. * Prior to the release of the chapter, Serpentia's picture of her with her red eyes when she was possessed was uploaded and her true background was not revealed. This was to prevent spoiling the story for early viewers. * Her swallowing the Demon Queen, Rack, and Jascal is similar to how Dragon swallowed Lord Farquad in Shrek. The difference is that while Farquad perished from digestion sometime between the events of the first and second Shrek movie, the Demon Queen, Rack, and Jascal survive the battle, as they were driven out of Serpentia's body. Category:Fantasy Squadron Medievalger Category:Monsters Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Redeemed Monsters Category:Monsters With Only Giant Forms